


Undercover Christmas

by LauraRoslinForever



Series: Undercover [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cause we need soft baby fics, Christmas Fluff, F/M, For Oparu, Undercover Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Philindaisy Christmas in Austria.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Undercover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040038
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Undercover Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu (USSJellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/gifts).



> For Oparu. For always being there to motivate me when my write feels like it's gone. Oh, also anyone reading this might want to start with Undercover Family. It's not necessary but would give you their beginning story.

Christmas in Austria wasn’t much different than Switzerland.

The view was better this time around, but he had time to pick it and the hotel they would be staying in for the next few weeks or so. 

Melinda fell asleep, their daughter too, asleep in her mother’s arms. 

It’d been a long day. 

He and Daisy drug them all from one tourist shop to another where they bought warm clothes and presents, sipped rich hot chocolates and nibbled on decadent pastries. They had an early dinner at Bärenwirt. A small but fancy restaurant where he got the best Vienna Schnitzel he’d ever tasted while Daisy and Melinda shared a pan (they brought over a literal frying pan) full of macaroni and cheese, and buchteln which was baked rolls filled with jams and topped with a vanilla cream sauce. 

To say they all left stuffed, was an understatement. 

Back at their hotel, Daisy slipped into her room with hugs and goodnights for them both. He helped Melinda with her jacket and smiled fondly down at their sleeping bundle that was wrapped up against her mother’s chest. Their daughter, who looked just like her mother, was born at just after five in the morning on May 21st. 

At just a little over six months old, she was without a doubt the light of both his and Melinda’s life. They named her Hu Lilou. Hu meaning tiger in Chinese and Lilou being the french word for Lily after Melinda heard a woman call her small daughter to her on their way back from their undercover op. They hadn’t realized their daughter’s namesake just happened to also be a Disney character. Daisy had looked only a little guilty when she admitted she suggested the name specifically because of her love for Peter Pan when she was younger.

“Come on,” she said, cradling a two week old Lou in her arms. “It’s adorable and you know it.”

Phil smirked. He loved the name. It was as badass as it was cute. And knowing her mother, she’d certainly grow up to rock the name. 

He kissed her soft dark hair and then kissed her mother. Melinda hummed against his lips sleepily making him smile. “Why don’t you go sit down with her and I’ll get her things so we can all go to bed?”

Melinda nodded and stepped away, down the three steps that led into the living room of their fancy hotel room that was more like an apartment than a hotel room.

He went over to where he had early put their bags. Daisy had been in such a rush to go sightseeing that they hadn’t bothered to unpack leaving it all for later that night. 

He pulled Lou’s small bag from beside his and Melinda’s and set it on the bed. Inside he pulled out a onesie and a pink sleeper pajama with Christmas trees and reindeer. He took a fresh diaper and wipes and tossed them on the bed next to her clothes. 

Padding softly back into the living room in just his socks he paused at the vision of his wife and daughter sound asleep on the sofa in front of him. And not just his undercover wife, but his _wife_ wife. He never thought he’d be so lucky. When she’d said yes after he blurted out the question one quiet morning while they were sipping tea and coffee on her father’s porch watching the sunrise a month before Lou had been born, he was sure he heard her wrong. But he hadn’t. They got married in Arizona with her father and mother and their team. 

It was perfect. Their life was perfect. 

A little on the dangerous side still what with him being Director of SHIELD and Melinda assisting him on base and flying when she was desperately needed, but they managed. He could have kissed Mack when he agreed to run things for a few weeks while they took this trip. With things quiet and low-key he was confident their absence wouldn’t be too detrimental if something were to arise.

Phil let out a content sigh and leaned down. He hated waking them. As comfortable looking as the couch was, the bed would be even more comfortable. With the day of traveling that they’d done, hopefully, Lou would go down as easily as she did back at home.

He gently nudged Melinda’s arm, waking her with a soft call of her name before taking their daughter from the confines of the wrap. “Come on,” he said, placing Lou on his own chest. “Get ready for bed. I’ve got her.”

Melinda yawned, covered it with the back of her hand. “Neither you nor Daisy will get me out of this room tomorrow. I want to snuggle with my baby in bed all day.”

Phil chuckled and held out a hand. “Whatever you want. We’re here for two weeks.”

She kissed him once on her feet before looking down at Lou who rubbed her eye with her tiny hand. “Hey, baby. Go get dressed with daddy.” Phil’s heart doubled in size as she kissed her softly on the cheek.

His girls. He didn’t think it was possible to love two people so much. 

They both made their way into the bedroom, and while Melinda went and showered, he talked to Lou while he undressed her. She babbled back to him in her own little language while he chatted about all the things they’d do on vacation. One free of her diaper, she rolled over on the bed laughing whenever Phil turned her around before rolling once more. He bent and blew loud raspberries into her neck making her squeal and laugh all the more. To Phil, there wasn’t a better sound in the world. 

He didn’t spend much more time playing just in case. A naked baby on expensive hotel sheets wasn’t something he wanted to leave too long on. 

The diaper and onesie went on easily, but the sleeper, however, was one of the trickiest with a baby who wanted nothing more than to be free of her father’s grasp.

“I know, sweetheart,” he soothed when Lou’s squeals became impatient. It would have helped if she had stayed still but her need to kick away from his hands made it difficult to button her up. “Almost done and then it’ll be all over.”

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and for a moment he thought he averted a meltdown, but then her bottom lip fell into a pout, and just like that her eyes fell shut as she began to cry softly. 

“Awe, I know, it’s terrible,” he chuckled, not falling for those fake tears. “There we go… just a few more....” With the last button done, he smiled. “All done.”

He reached for Lou who looked up at him. Her little face set into a small, unforgiving frown. Holding her up, he kissed her cheek and apologized. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s all over now.”

“What are you doing to my baby?” 

Phil turned to find Melinda behind him. Her wet hair falling softly over one shoulder. He smiled. “Oh, the usual torture… pajamas.”

Melinda shook her head, smiling while holding out her hands. “Such a mean daddy.”

He kissed Lou once more before passing her to her mother. “She survived. She’s tough like her mother.” 

Melinda chuckled, pulled back the blankets from the bed. “Go shower while I get her fed. When you get back there might just be some cuddles left for you.”

He grinned and kissed her once more. 


End file.
